


Best Place in Lanford

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [4]
Category: Roseanne
Genre: Gen, prompt word: disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: What makes it the best place in Lanford?





	Best Place in Lanford

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Roseanne  
> Pairing: None  
> Prompt Word: Disgusting

The Lunchbox is the central gathering place in Lanford. While the employees put on an act, the true residents can see straight through the gambit. They come to eat messy, tasteful sandwiches. They can rely on repugnant, passive-aggressive comments coming from the servers in disheveled clothing. And the customers enjoy it with a nice meal. It’s the price they pay. Sometimes the food may have fallen on the floor or gained a strand of hair. Despite this, the palate means something. The floors and tables are rarely clean, and the bathrooms are even worse, but one thing remains the same. The Lunchbox is the best gathering place in Lanford.


End file.
